


Jack

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: kzkt, 数寄 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Jack

数原龙友听到了钢琴声。  
数原觉得不是他在靠近琴声，而是琴声像海浪一般涌到他的身边，包裹住他。  
他的脚步不受控制地向前移动，直到他看见了那个少年坐在和周围的破败格格不入的圣洁教堂里。  
只看见侧脸的少年穿着一袭白衣，手指在那架略显破旧的钢琴上沉稳地移动。  
数原不自主地闭上眼，少年开始轻轻咏唱。  
这是莫扎特生前没能完成的那首安魂曲，他知道，他们都知道。  
琴声和歌声一同停止，少年合上琴盖，对着数原轻轻点头示意。  
“数原先生，好久不见。”  
此刻的数原看不见少年的浅笑，也看不见被睫毛和刘海盖住的少年的清澈眸子。  
他看见少年从起身到离开这一整套流畅而优雅的动作，却什么也说不出来。  
他发现了少年始终没有展露给自己的那个侧面，他发现美丽的东西不仅是空有其表。  
在少年转身，整个人正对他的时候，他以为自己看清了少年的全貌。  
数原的视角一直看不见的，是少年衣摆上的大片血迹，是少年右侧脸上被枪支划出的血痕，是被小刀剌开了一条深深口子的右小腿。  
现在他看见了，于是他再也抓不住手中的镣铐，只任它掉在地上。  
他的心告诉他，他应该去追逐那个少年。  
可是当他走了几步之后便再也前进不了。  
地上躺着的女人被开膛破肚，器官洒落在那架钢琴之后。  
这是那个少年所创造出的死角，是月亮永远背对着太阳的那块阴暗面。  
数原对自己面前发生的这一切有些看不真切，他跪在女人身旁，任凭自己的衣角也沾染上少年喜爱的颜色。

贫民区仅有的几个摄像头已经被拆除，成了数原上任后的“第一把火”。  
那么连环杀人犯的消息究竟是怎么传到警察局的呢？  
“新时代的开膛手杰克？贫民们可真会想。”  
他坐在宽敞的办公室里，嗤笑着那张手下送来的破旧不堪，甚至沾着血迹的报纸。  
报纸旁还附带了一张只简易地对折了下的信纸，看样子是两样东西一起被装在了信封里送来的警察局。  
“From Hell…”  
数原摸着自己的下巴，信中没有一处不在挑衅自己和整个警察局。  
读完，他笑了，虽然他觉得这事不是一般的麻烦，但他还是会亲自去考察的。  
这个连环杀人案已经惊动到了普通市民，对这件事进行调查，防止恐慌已经成了他作为警察局局长必须做的事了。  
“不管是那些愚民还是贫民，都无聊透了顶。”  
数原坐进车后座，从腰上取下那副手铐，放在手心里把玩。  
车不开进贫民区内部，逐渐升高的气温让他有些闷热，索性就把人模狗样的西装和领带脱在了车内，让司机回了城。  
越往深处走，他被盯得就越厉害。  
数原满脑子想的都是“新官上任三把火”。  
这是他的第二把火。  
直到他捡起地上随手被扔下的一张报纸，上面印着的少年的背影他分明就很熟悉。  
“凉太…”  
他的手甚至都有些微微颤抖，大拇指小心翼翼地抚摸着那张报纸上的人。  
然后他听到了枪声，再然后他看到了片寄。  
他无法阻止那个孩子的暴走和离开，他知道是自己害了他。

数原总算站了起来，在胸口为面前死去的女士画上十字，便跑着离开了贫民区。  
现在他站在那幢洋房的门口，迟迟没有按下门铃。  
那幢房子被刷得死白，比起住宅更像医院。  
数原对片寄住在这样的地方这事也并不诧异，毕竟他知道片寄拼了命地学习，成为了一名优秀的外科医生。  
“龙友桑？进来吧。”  
房子主人的声音中夹杂着电流声，大门随之自动开启，数原的腿先于大脑一步开始前进。  
数原走在螺旋式的楼梯上，一路的墙上都贴着各种各样的画作。  
他倒不知道片寄还喜欢画，不过也能推测出来。  
那些画的主体色调都是红，不是各种各样的红，它们无一例外全都是暗红色，是血液的颜色，是最真实的生命的颜色。  
走到最顶层，片寄正站在种满了玫瑰花的阳台上等着他。  
“好久不见，龙友桑。您近来如何？”  
“我挺好的。”  
数原尽量不去看他，也不让对方看到自己。  
“龙友桑，你在害怕吗？”  
片寄终于走进室内，新鲜的花香飘到数原的身边，熏得他甚至有些神志不清。  
片寄站在他的背后，替他挡住阳光，把玫瑰送到他的面前。  
“这是表达我对您的感谢，您是我的救命恩人…”片寄的声音温暖如阳光，“请收下它吧。”  
数原接过那朵玫瑰，眼神不动声色地瞟向身后人。  
片寄缓缓地走到书架附近，手指轻触着每一册被装订得整洁完美的资料，看着资料的眼神带着浓厚的爱意。  
“不是您的话，我一辈子都不会知道，这个世界上居然还有这样的人存在过——不，甚至越往深处推论，我越是不能确定他是否真的存在。”片寄的声音里带着小孩子特有的欣喜和雀跃，他有些不知所措地在房间里转着圈，却始终规避着数原脚下的那块区域，“他或许不是一个人，可能是一个集团，也可能…”  
片寄顿了一下，走到数原面前，半蹲着，正面盯着始终不肯正视自己的救命恩人。  
“你想说什么？”  
“难道不是您么，特地写了那样的信给自己所在警察局的那个人？”  
数原转过身来，看到对方坐在阳台的边沿上，眼神里满是不惧生死的样子。  
“您没有必要再多说，我认为——我们都是一样的。”  
片寄的手中不知何时又多了一朵玫瑰，他一片一片地剥下红色的花瓣，只留下脆弱的花蕊，在他指尖的摩擦下失去生命。  
片寄的脚重新落到地面，只剩叶子和茎的不成形的玩意被他重新插回花盆里。  
他站起来，然后便死盯着数原不再动了。  
“我和你不可能一样的。”  
“别否认了，龙友。”  
少年似乎有些疲于礼节性的敬语了。他缓步走到数原的面前，掰着他的下巴，让他被迫与自己继续着刚才的对视。  
两人不语，片寄的眼神也不放过数原。  
“Jack…”片寄闭上了眼，声音里似乎带了一丝哀求。

“那个女人确实是个妓女。”  
数原拿着下属递给他的尸体报告，耳朵似乎也竖起听着汇报，可心却不知跑到哪去了。  
“此外，她也是一位琴女，负责每周日在那座教堂为祷告的人们弹琴。”  
数原的脑子里一下又跳出片寄弹着安魂曲的样子来，他有些控制不住自己上扬过度的嘴角，让下属先退下了。  
他在笑，他想起了十年前的那个和现在一样毕恭毕敬的小子。  
少年片寄是他第一次接触到，真正像莲花一样纯洁无暇的人。  
这种纯洁是由内而外透露给人的气场，哪怕当时这个孩子因为父母的突然离世一个人出逃，身上的白衣也沾上了血的痕迹。  
白衣…？  
那个16岁的少年会知道么，十年后的今天，他仍然穿着沾满了暗红色的白衣行走在这个城市的死角。  
他会想知道么，如果他还在的话。  
对，那个少年已经不在了…  
数原的嘴里开始重复“不在了”这三个字——此刻的他除了继续这出闹剧之外，已经别无选择。

散失了光辉的那一轮弯月正挂在片寄的头顶，弧度和此刻片寄在笑的眼睛一模一样。  
片寄正在思考关于“月亮”的定义。  
他觉得数原一定是太阳，照亮了自己的某一面，于是自己身上的千沟万壑被世人所知，见到的人没有一个人会再违心地赞赏他原本天使般的美貌，因为所有人都认定，那就是他——片寄凉太的原本面貌。  
他觉得有些委屈，但不是因为人们对他的“误解”，而是他发现那个被他亲手杀死在摇篮的少年片寄又开始试图冲出他的体内作祟。  
片寄人生的前16年都活在奇怪的反差中。  
被通缉的父母每周都会带他去教堂祷告，尽管每隔几周都会搬一次家，但每个家都又华丽又气派，每个家里都有片寄最喜欢的书库和钢琴，书和音乐里都装着满满的世界，外面所没有的、也不接受的世界。  
原本从未分离过的三个人，在那一天晚上——片寄会记得一辈子，与父母永别的那个夜晚，母亲穿着一袭正式的白色礼裙，在书库里告诉自己这个社会和世界的美好。  
然后母亲便挽着父亲的手离开了书库，一声巨大的枪响，少年打开书库的门，父母双双倒在书库门前的血泊里，一旁躺了两把冰冷的枪支。  
曾经，少年片寄的眼中，天从不是灰色，只是蓝色褪了色；月从不是弯月，只是天狗一时偷走了月亮的一块。  
但那之后他便只能看到，那唯一的残酷的现实是：只有太阳是从不会失去其光芒的。  
少年片寄很羡慕，他想成为那太阳。  
他逃走了，他不顾衬衣上的血迹，也没有看见父母死去时一如既往安心而温和的笑。  
他只是一个劲地跑，一个劲地逃。  
他跑到贫民区的那个教堂，他以为自己能见到那位一直为虔诚的教徒们弹着琴的阿姨，可是夜晚的教堂一个人也没有，彩色的玻璃窗只偶尔有几束清冷的月光透过。  
少年带着婆娑的泪眼抬起头，看到的恰是一轮被照得通亮的满月。  
他再也忍不住了，他蹲在教堂的门口开始嚎啕大哭。  
实习警察当时正在教堂附近试图搜集一些关于他父母的新情报。  
那之后警察的耳朵里就传入了少年的啜泣声，那声音其实并不大，但磨在数原的耳朵里让他胸闷得不行。  
他一把抱起地上蜷缩成球的片寄，片寄原本惊慌失措的脸在看到了数原坚定的眼神之后竟也逐渐冷静了下来。  
“没事了，已经没事了…”  
片寄睁开眼，他发觉自己在这个男人的胸怀里睡着了。他再仔细看了看周围的环境，分析了一番之后，他觉得这个狭窄的地方该是这个壮实男人的屋子。  
“你回不去家吧，先在这里住下吧。”  
男人指了指床，自己躺到了地上薄薄的一层被褥上，背对着少年呼呼大睡。  
片寄接着自己的分析，他认为数原的住所根本不能称得上是“家”。  
原因有太多了，比如这整个屋子只有他房间的一半大小，比如这里没有书和钢琴，没有暖黄色的吊灯，没有会在他回家时对着他微笑的父母。  
片寄想到这又有点想哭，他的眼泪全屯在眼眶里，似乎是在和自己的情感作斗争，怎么也不肯让泪水滑落。  
数原见小孩一直站在床边不睡，多少也是有些担忧，从床铺上爬起来一看，只看到小孩饱含泪水的委屈样。  
他竟毫不犹豫地抱住了对方，片寄的头被他按在自己的胸口，他上身只穿了一件薄薄的背心，所以数原的体温很快就传到了片寄的身上。  
背心的胸口处被打湿了，少年再次沉入了梦乡。

某天，少年与那个穿梭在雾都的黑夜杀手相遇了。  
那是数原大学时期写的一篇关于开膛手杰克的论文，不同于其他被随意堆叠在一旁的资料，这一叠手写的纸被放在了干净的牛皮袋里，就藏在数原那张书桌的第一个抽屉里。  
那天数原也照常出门实习，片寄缩在数原的床的一角——这样无聊的日子已经过去了很多天了，片寄发现数原这里根本没有他喜欢的书，但为了打发时间，他甚至把数原仅有的一些教科书都给翻了个遍。  
片寄的教养原本不允许他做出随意翻动别人的抽屉这样的事，但当他不抱希望试着去拉那个抽屉的时候，他才发现只有这个抽屉上了锁。  
这是小孩生来都会有的好奇心，孩子都不因那些未知的领域而感到畏惧。  
“数原桑，”片寄凑到刚回家的数原身边，他们现在的身高差不太多，可以轻易与对方交换眼神，“那个抽屉为什么上了锁？”  
片寄甚至都能看到数原的瞳仁有些微缩，对方原本正脱着外套的动作变得僵硬起来。  
数原把外套往床上一丢，一时间竟不知把手放在哪。  
他把手伸到片寄的头顶，犹豫了几秒之后又放了下来。  
片寄也不动，就这么继续盯着他的眼睛。  
那天晚上，片寄第一次做了对不起父母的事。  
他趁着数原熟睡，用他钥匙串上的钥匙一个个去试那个抽屉。  
这就是片寄凉太与开膛手杰克的初遇。  
少年沉醉于这一份有魔力的论文里，只剩了白骨的手带他去到19世纪末的那个雾都，又把他推回现在的时间。  
恶魔在少年的耳边低语，他让被自己深深吸引的少年成为了下一个自己。  
月光照着片寄和那几张纸，他小心翼翼地把纸装回牛皮袋里，放回抽屉，再上锁。  
最终，少年在那个晚上下定了决心。后来的血迹早就盖住了他的双亲死亡时沾染上的那一角——现在他的全身都是暗红色的了，铁锈味浸染着少年，白色的画布被直接丢进了红色的大染缸里，再捞出来时已经不可能再回到从前。  
人人都说，深夜做的决定大多都是冲动。  
但就是这份冲动，把如今的片寄推向了社会的风口浪尖。  
当与血液接触成了他的工作，成了他的兴趣，成就了他的时候，他也就不会再想起最开始被染红的那个衣角了。

开膛手杰克被大众承认的罪行只有五个，这是片寄知道的，也是写了那篇论文的数原熟知的。  
那个琴女是第四个牺牲者，第五名牺牲者也很快就出现了。  
她就光明正大地躺在片寄就职的医院里的某张病床上，内脏被分离得干净，一个个摆在隔壁病床上。  
这是片寄前些天刚成功了手术的患者，原本是过几天就能出院的。  
她也是一名妓女。  
片寄被停班了，几天后院长甚至找来了警察审讯片寄。  
但审讯到一半片寄就两眼一黑了，醒来的时候是躺在数原办公室的沙发上。  
数原就坐在自己的皮椅上看着片寄爬起来，再站到自己面前来，再次形成对峙的局面。  
“谢谢，数原先生。”  
“不用谢，举手之劳。”  
数原失笑，他左手举起一份资料，右手敲了敲单薄的纸面。  
“这是第五桩了吧，是时候收手了？”  
片寄觉得腿有些发软，站不稳便倒了下去，整个人重重地砸在地板上。  
数原站起身，整了整领带，走到跪趴着的片寄身旁。  
片寄看不见对方的上目线，他只觉得头晕，全身都开始发软。  
数原蹲了下来，双手拉过对方的脸，给了他一个轻吻。  
片寄竟因为这样简单的动作开始浑身颤抖，下体也开始胀痛起来。  
这时候他才意识到自己是被眼前的男人下了药，可就算意识到了也没有了反抗的力气，只能顺从对方的动作和被药物挑起的欲望行动。  
“我才该说谢谢啊，凉太。”数原的声音离片寄太近了，对方的气息拥住了片寄整个人，耳边的声音似乎都放大了好几倍。  
“好孩子…”片寄的脑袋被放在了数原宽厚的肩膀上，后脑勺的几丝乱发被对方温柔地抚平，“你的做法很对，我很感谢你为了我所做的一切。但我保你也只能、只会保这一时。”  
“毕竟，已经不会有人在证据如此确凿的情况下，再来怀疑我一个警察局长是引起整个城市恐慌的凶手了。”

——他大可不必这样。  
片寄已经说不出话来了，他被插得浑身酥软，口中满溢的全是野兽发情般的叫声。  
片寄甚至有些生气，他觉得现在自己正被侵犯是因为数原不够信任自己的原因。  
他想不通，明明自己已经为数原做了所有能做的，为什么还是无法取得他的信任。  
他杀死了许多数原的同期竞争对手，明里暗里做了太多见不得人的勾当，数原便得以当上局长。  
如果不是他为了追寻那个消失在19世纪伦敦迷雾中的身影，执着地要成为医生，也不会在他们的家里堆上那么多解剖学相关的书籍，数原也就不会对解剖这么得心应手。  
到底是谁害了谁。  
“龙友…”  
片寄的思考停止了，他在数原的怀里抖动着。  
“嗯？”  
数原不让他把话说完，他把片寄的下巴向下用力掰，迫使他把没说完的话全部融化在交缠的唾液中，再给不知谁咽下去。  
秘密都是这样石沉大海的，只要不说，就永远不会有第三个人知道。  
数原加快了抽插的频率，片寄的声音越来越逼近尖锐的猫叫声，终于在一声尖叫之后归于平静。  
片寄大口大口地喘着气，讨好般地蹭了蹭数原的脖子，用嘴唇划过他的纹身。  
数原像刚开始那样轻轻抚着他的头，把精液灌进刚高潮过的人体内当作甜美的奖励，惹得片寄舒服得浑身一颤，又失神了一次。  
“龙友，我爱你。”  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你…”  
片寄用微弱的气声重复着这句话。

某天，少年与那个穿梭在雾都的黑夜杀手相遇了。  
那是当时被抛弃在贫民区的少年数原唯一看过的一场电影，他当即便臣服于开膛手的勇姿。  
他一开始只是他的爱慕者之一罢了——就像那个少年片寄一样。写出那篇论文的时候，也是在那段数原自认“尚未成熟”的时期。  
就是在写完论文之后，数原突然意识到了。  
——不论是谁都可以成为他。  
那篇论文让他觉得自己和开膛手简直合二为一，自己就是全世界最懂他又最不懂他的人。  
于是他便成为了他。  
他没有阻止片寄变得和曾经的自己一样，也没有阻止他为了自己杀了人，帮自己掩盖了罪行。  
甚至他都知道片寄每杀一次人就会惩罚自己，拿刀或枪对准自己。  
他明明知道少年处于极端的痛苦与快乐之中，明明只要他放开手，少年就能回到原来那样，回到同数原相遇前那样。  
但数原享受这样的模棱两可的关系，他们之间有养父与养子般的亲密，明明没有对方不知道的秘密，却觉得对方离自己简直过于遥远。  
片寄是个出色的爱慕者和追随者，而数原就做不到。  
数原是只能坐在神坛上的人，他走上王座时脚下铺着的红毯，是片寄一点点用无辜的人和他自己的鲜血染红的。  
初遇片寄时，他怎么也没想到那个少年会成长为如今的模样。  
事实上，片寄现在也只是披着厚厚的盔甲示人罢了。  
数原看得出，哪怕片寄现在浑身是红，他也难以忘怀自己最开始被父母的血染红的那个衣角。  
片寄太重情，重情到明明有更好的方式当个替罪羔羊，却特意为曾经照顾自己的琴女献上一首安眠曲  
数原是故意杀了那个琴女的，那是他第一次测试片寄的忠心。  
第二次的时候，数原知道了，做爱后片寄对自己说的爱一定是真实的。  
测试完成，现在数原站在离片寄几米开外的地方，举着手枪对准他的太阳穴。

“连环杀人犯，还有什么想说的么。”  
数原的语气里不带一丝情感，片寄不能转动头部，他的余光只能瞟到数原冷漠的眼神和漆黑的枪口。  
“我爱你。”  
子弹在太阳穴上穿出洞，片寄的身子再次被血染红了。  
数原的第三把火也点完了。  
他走近片寄身边，轻吻他的额头，把他放平在地上。  
数原再次举起手枪，枪口转向自己的脑袋，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
数原得到了后世长久的纪念。  
开膛手杰克再次将身姿隐匿在了那片浓雾之中。


End file.
